Welcome To Silent Hill
by Arkham18
Summary: Sonic has been having recurring strange dreams about a town named Silent Hill. Deciding he can't ignore the dreams anymore he decides to go to Silent Hill to get answers, but little did he know that Silent Hill is no ordinary town.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Dreams

Chapter 1 Strange Dreams

Sonic had been having nightmares lately of a town under a curse. Every time he sees a burning building and a girl being rescued but badly burned. He was having the

same dream again, but this time when the man ran past him with the girl she turned to him and said. "Come to Silent Hill!" then suddenly he saw he was in a

different area But there was a woman standing in the center of the room, she was saying "we must welcome our god into this world!" Sonic tried to watch and see

what was going on but he couldn't see but he had a bad feeling about it. He didn't find out though because he suddenly woke up. He looked up and saw Tails standing

before him. "Having that same dream again Sonic?" asked Tails, "Yeah Tails, I don't know why I keep having it, it must mean something or else I wouldn't keep

having it." Tails seemed worried for his friend so he asked "Do you have anything you can do or I can do for you?" Sonic thought about it and said "Yes, find out

anything you can about a town called Silent Hill." Tails agreed and went away to get information.

**Later**

Tails came back and told Sonic "I checked and I found out that the town seems normal I guess but some people have had reported strange things happening but I

couldn't find out much because most of the articles on the place is restricted. So why did you want me to find out things about that place?" "Well I think that we

should go there, I need to get answers. There must be some reason I keep having dreams about it." "Are you sure? When I found out the town has restricted articles

I felt like there may be something wrong with it. I have a bad feeling about it." "Well I just want to find out why." "Okay Sonic you're probably right. I'll let Chip know

and I'll get the Tornado 1 ready."


	2. Chapter 2 Crash Landing

Chapter 2 Crash Landing

"Okay are we ready to go Tails?" asked Sonic, "Yeah Sonic we'll leave in a few minutes." Sonic walked over to the Tornado 1 and saw Chip sitting in one of the

passenger seats nibbling a bar of chocolate. Chip looked up and saw Sonic and said, "Oh hi Sonic." "Hey Chip, so what do you think about going to Silent Hill?" "Well

Tails told me that the place is abandoned but there is also a theme park still there. So can we go to that? Maybe the chocolate machines still work." "Well maybe but

we'll see maybe after I find out what my weird dreams mean." Answered Sonic, just then Tails came back in and said "Well are we ready to go?" Sonic and Chip

answered yes, "So let's go." Tails started the Tornado 1 and they were off.

**Later**

It had reached nightfall already and they hadn't arrived. "Are we almost there?" asked Sonic, "Yeah we should be there in a few minutes." Answered Tails, but as they

got closer to Silent Hill, the Tornado 1 started acting weird. The controls weren't working right and the plane was hesitating to respond to the controls as they got

close to Silent Hill the map on the Tornado 1 went blurry and the sound on the radio got really loud and static. It was so loud both Sonic and Chip were covering their

ears. "Turn it off!" yelled Sonic, "I'm trying! The Tornado 1 isn't working right. Then the controls finally stopped working all together. "I can't control the Tornado 1 it

stopped working! We're going to crash!" then the Tornado 1 started falling fast and Sonic, Tails and Chip braced themselves for impact as the Tornado 1 crashed on a

freeway a mile from Silent Hill. Tails and Chip fell unconscious but Sonic was still awake but hurt. He got out of the Tornado 1 and tried to wake up Tails and Chip but

they were in a deep slumber. Sonic turned around about to pass out and he swore he saw a silhouette of a girl standing before him, but then she disappeared. Then

he saw a large sign that read "Welcome To Silent Hill" before passing out.


End file.
